Pointless Drabble fic
by Chaos Silk
Summary: A collection of random Arc the Lad: ToS drabbles, requests are accepted.
1. Question?

Disclaimer: If I owned Arc the Lad: TOS Darc and Kharg would've gotten along much better...

AN: Arc the Lad is one of my more recent obsessions (along with Star Ocean and Death Note) so I couldn't resist writing a few drabbles for it, especially when there's so few fics in this fandom.

Warnings: General.

----

Challenge: Maru asking Darc about his spell casting technique

Setting: In the Flying Castle

----

"Hey Darc?" Maru asked cautiously, approaching the half-deimos slowly, as though expecting him to suddenly lash out. Ganz did at times, so why not Darc who was far more temperamental? The Drakyr Leader turned, affixing him with a glare that were he not Maru and used to such glares, would've made him quake in his shoes.

"What is it?" Darc growled, wondering what had the human worried enough or curious enough to approach him. Maybe there was something wrong with Kharg? As if to disprove this theory, Kharg turned around the corner, looking fine.

"I've been wondering... How can you cast spells if your sword is in your mouth?" Darc's eye twitched. He didn't even have to look at his brother to know that he was trying hard not to laugh.

"Don't waste my time with stupid questions..." Darc snapped, turning away from the short, irritating human and stalking off.

"Guess he didn't want to answer me... Oh well." Maru said, shrugging. He turned around and spotted Kharg. Since he had just asked Darc a question and not gotten killed by him in the process, maybe he should ask Kharg that one question that has been really irritating him before his luck ran out.

"Hey Kharg, Why do your shorts look like a skirt?" He shouted, running up to the blue-clad half-deimos.

"What?" Kharg yelped. He sounded so surprised and embarrassed by the question that Darc (who hadn't stalked that far away) couldn't help but laugh.

----

TBC

----

Liked it? Hated it? Think it or I should be thrown out a window? Have a scenario or challenge you'd like to see?

Review.


	2. Dare?

Disclaimer: If I owned Arc the Lad: TOS Darc and Kharg would've gotten along much better...

AN: Uh heh heh... If you haven't already guessed... I have a habit of disappearing and then reappearing at random points during the year... But I plan to get every request written sometime this week.

Warnings: General.

----

Challenge: Darc being dared to try and pick up that yoyo girl (paulette) by **Zeyro **

Setting: Yewbell, after game.

----

Darc's eye twitched as Kharg burst out laughing at Maru's outrageous dare. Just thinking about doing anything remotely similar to that with anyone much less... _mental shudder,_ a human, chilled his soul. Kharg knew this, that was why he was laughing.

Maru was confused. Kharg was acting as though he had accidentally eaten one of those mushrooms that made you unable to stop laughing for hours and Darc... Well Darc had completely frozen over, except for his left eyebrow.

"Hey, What's the big deal? It's only a bit of flirting." Kharg started laughing harder, if it was possible.

"But it's with Paulette." Kharg managed to gasp out, before collapsing into laughter again. Darc glared at him before turning to Maru.

"No." He stated and walked off before Maru could say anything equally stupid, thus ending their game of Truth or Dare.

----

TBC

----

Thanks to **Satoh**, **Muse**, **Rampaging Beast**, **BuBBLe Tea BaBe**, **A.V**, and **Kitsune Rose YES I am crazy **for reviewing.

Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Think it was great but I should be thrown out a window? Or Vice Versa? Or do you have a request?

Review .


	3. Closet?

Disclaimer: If I owned Arc the Lad: TOS Darc and Kharg would've gotten along much better...

AN: I'm on a writing spree...

Random Quote: _"Aliens have all the fun." Homer Simpson._

Warnings: General.

----

Challenge: Kharg, Darc, closet, by **Muse**

Setting: Yewbell, after game.

----

"Is she gone yet?" Kharg asked as Darc peered out of the closet door. He blinked as the other pushed the door shut, going pale.

"I'll take that as a no then." Kharg sighed, leaning back against the wall. They were inside his closet, which while not all that large, could hide them both from a rampaging Paulette with a few inches between them.

"I thought you weren't going to hit on her." Kharg said after a few moments of silence. Darc glared at him.

"I just asked what the mark on her chest was for..." He huffed, crossing his arms and turning away from his brother. Kharg started snickering quietly, trying to imagine the look on Paulette's face when the half-deimos asked that.

Only Darc.

----

TBC

----

Thanks to **Kitsune Rose YES I am crazy **for reviewing.

Reviews are loved, Requests/Challenges are welcome. I do not plan on writing pairings, so be warned.


	4. Lillia?

Disclaimer: If I owned Arc the Lad: TOS Darc and Kharg would've gotten along much better...

AN: I'm on a writing spree...

Random Quote: _"And the world screams: Chaos, get off the kool-aid." My mother._

Warnings: General. Some implied implied boy love.

----

Challenge: Lillia, Darc by **BuBBLe Tea BaBe**

Setting: Yewbell, after game.

----

"Sooo..." Lillia chuckled, watching Darc sulk. "I heard from Kharg that..."

"Whatever that traitor says is a lie..." Darc snapped.

"You two were bonding in the closet." Lillia continued as though Darc hadn't spoken, finger quoting at the word 'bonding'. Darc's jaw dropped open and for a few seconds he stared at the redheaded pacifist, shocked.

"I told you that he lies." Darc warned, attempting to recover some dignity. Lillia giggled, proud of her ability to make things sound so very wrong.

----

TBC

----

This one makes me snicker.

Reviews would be loved, requests will be written. There are no pairings in this fic.


	5. Bugbite?

Disclaimer: If I owned Arc the Lad: TOS Darc and Kharg would've gotten along much better...

AN: I'm on a writing spree...

Random Quote: _"Why does everything I love burn?" Homer Simpson._

Warnings: General.

----

Challenge: Tatjana, Bebedora, Darc, and Maru from **Kitsune Rose YES I am crazy.**

Setting: Yewbell, after game.

----

"Strange... I have never felt this before." Bebedora commented, staring at the bump the insect had left after feeding from her arm. She pulled her head up, neck snapping back into place like a rubber band and wondered if she should ask someone what it was. The feeling was becoming rather annoying.

"Is something wrong Bebedora?" Darc growled, noticing that the monster-girl had stopped in the middle of the road and was staring at her arm.

"There is a strange sensation in my arm." She said, frowning at the little annoying bump on her arm.

"Perhaps it fell asleep?" Darc commented before striding off to find Kharg and punch him in the head for being irritating. Bebedora thought about it, no this was not the tingly feeling she remembered from when her foot had fell asleep. This was different.

"Bebedora." Tatjana sharp voice called from behind. Bebedora turned to come face to face with a large cart full of scientific objects. "Could you move out of the way please. We're taking these to Plumb Canyon." The scientist said, having decided to try and rebuild some of the machinery there or at the very least, learn how it worked.

Bebedora moved out of the way, staring at her arm in confusion the whole time.

"Is there something wrong with your arm?" Tatjana asked, studying the little girl. Bebedora pulled her head again.

"I don't know." She said in that odd way of hers, giggling. Tatjana shrugged.

"I'll take a look at it when I get back." She said and drove off, leaving Bebedora standing in front of the item shop.

"Perhaps Maru will know what the strange feeling in my arm is." Bebedora said aloud and went to find him.

She found him standing in the center of the castle ruins doing an odd little motion which consisted of his fingernails running over his skin. She was curious, having seen others do this before but never when she could ask them about it.

"Maru, what are you doing?" She asked, not reacting as the self-proclaimed prince jumped about a foot in the air and stared at her. He grinned, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh hey Bebedora... I was just scratching some bug bites..." Maru did the strange motion with his hand again over a red bump on his skin. "Man do they itch."

"Itch? What is itch?"

----

TBC

----

Does anyone else think that Bebedora is a strange little girl? I doubt she's ever been bit by an insect before, lucky girl.

Reviews are loved. Requests will be written.


	6. Question 2?

Disclaimer: If I owned Arc the Lad: TOS Darc and Kharg would've gotten along much better...

AN: Anyone else on GaiaOnline? Cause my best friend Muse and I have an Arc the Lad Roleplay going... Course it's Darc/Kharg cause we're yaoi fangirls, but it's still an Arc the Lad Roleplay.

Random Quote: _"Poptarts don't lie, but they don't tell the truth either because they're poptarts." My mom. _

Warnings: General. Gender confusion.

----

Challenge: Choco and Maru being silly with Bebedora from **Kitsune Rose YES I am crazy.**

Setting: Yewbell, after game.

----

"Man, I am so bored." Maru sighed, stretching his arms above his head. He looked back at Bebedora and Choco, who were his companions for the day. Both had been shoved at him by Darc who had said something about 'needing a break from random chatter'. He blinked and then grinned.

"I know, let's ask Kharg why he looks like a girl..." He chirped happily as the other two blinked. Bebedora tilted her head to the side. Choco blinked.

"Kharg not a girl?" She asked, looking confused. Maru looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, Kharg's a boy." Choco looked even more confused and Bebedora looked lost.

"Kharg has long hair and loose bottoms. Must be girl." Choco said in that all knowing way only children and child-like beings could say, nodding once. Maru shook his head.

"Believe me, Kharg's a boy." Maru said, waving his hands about and doing that odd little dance. Choco frowned.

"Kharg girl." She argued, looking ready to kick Maru where it hurt.

"No he's not, he doesn't have those... things on his chest. And if you kick him here..." Maru pointed at his crotch. "He falls over, girls don't do that." Choco crossed her arms petulantly.

"Girl." She shouted, stomping her foot.

"Boy." Maru argued back.

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl" This continued on for a while. Meanwhile, poor Bebedora was wondering what a boy and a girl are and why it mattered if Kharg was either.

"What are you two arguing about?" Kharg asked, having been looking for the trio with Darc. Leaving those three alone was just asking for trouble, he had to wonder what his fellow half-deimos had been thinking. He blinked as they stopped arguing instantly and Maru turned to him.

"Kharg are you a boy or a girl?" He asked quite seriously. Kharg blinked and fainted to the sound of Darc laughing his ass off at him.

----

TBC

----

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Can anyone else seriously see this happening? I mean Kharg does get mistaken for a girl at least once in the game. And he is the only guy with long hair...

Anyways, requests will be written, reviews would be loved.


	7. Attack in the night

Disclaimer: If I owned Arc the Lad: TOS Darc and Kharg would've gotten along much better...

AN: Whoo for Gaia... Cause I have cool clothes.

Warnings: General. Gender confusion.

----

Challenge: A scene similar to the one in Peterny Inn (Star Ocean 3, Albel and Fayt), with Kharg and Darc.

Setting: Yewbell, after game.

----

Darc slowly crept towards the bed, an evil grin on his face as he slowly drew closer to the sleeping Kharg, sword in hand. He stood by the bed for a moment, that same mischievous grin on his face as he regarded his unconscious twin. He raised the sword up above his head and sliced downward.

"What the hell?" Kharg awoke without a shout, jerking awake as Darc's sword buried itself in his pillow an inch or two away from his face. He turned his head and stared at it for a moment, eyes wide. Darc snickered.

"Just testing my aim." Darc snickered at the confused and dazed expression on Kharg's face. He patted Kharg on the head and stalked out of the room, still snickering to himself. Kharg watched him go, eyes still wide. He flopped back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering what in the hell just happened.

----

TBC

----

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Heh, I wanted to do the "Well, Do you hate me?" scene, but decided that would be a bit too much for a not so serious fic like this.

Anyways, requests will be written, reviews would be loved.


	8. Dress

Disclaimer: If I owned Arc the Lad: TOS Darc and Kharg would've gotten along much better...

AN: This next challenge comes from a little something my best friend and I are working on in Gaiaonline. It's a Darc/Kharg roleplay and terribly amusing.

Warnings: General. Crossdressing.

----

Challenge: Darc and Kharg... in dresses. From **MuseRavyn**

Setting: Yewbell, after game.

----

"You just had to say it didn't you?" Kharg snarled at Darc, hiking the full-length skirt of his puffy white dress as they ran from Paulette. The blonde man's hair had removed from it's usual ponytail and had been tied up in pigtails with pink and white ribbons. Complimenting make-up had been smeared across his face. Simply put, the poor ex-prince looked like a girl, a fairytale princess to be exact.

"How was I supposed to know that she would react like this? Stupid female." Darc growled back, muttering the last part under his breath. He had fared little better than his twin, having been rudely shoved into a frilly pink contraption that was only slightly easier to run in than Kharg. Little ribbons that matched the ones in Kharg's hair had been tied into perfect bows on his horns and certain parts of his hair. He had been lucky enough to wake up just as they were putting make-up on Kharg and so had escaped that fate by letting out a yell (which woke up Kharg) and running away as fast as he could in the cumbersome dress. He, unlike Kharg, looked like a man who had been shoved into a dress.

"You know, it's comments like that that got us into this situation in the first place." Kharg glowered, sparing a glance behind him and paling at the sight of a rampaging Paulette. Lilia was five steps behind her, cheerfully waving a camera and promising to give them copies of the pictures.

Kharg honestly did not know which was worse.

----

TBC

----

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Anyways, requests will be written, reviews would be loved.


	9. Revenge: Paulette

Disclaimer: If I owned Arc the Lad: TOS Darc and Kharg would've gotten along much better...

AN: I split this request into two drabbles, simply because it amuses me... and I spent four class periods in English writing them... It's the only class I have writing time in... College sucks.

Warnings: General.

----

Challenge: Revenge: Paulette from **Elf Wench1**

Setting: Yewbell, after game.

----

Paulette was slightly unnerved by the silence that had fallen over the village. The usual shouting and screaming, along with the occasional scuffle was absent, making the busy town seem empty and lifeless. The streets may have been full of people, and those people may be working hard to rebuild their town, but without Kharg and Darc's daily arguments, the town seemed empty.

Paulette had seen neither hide nor hair of the brothers since the incident with the dress and the cameras, though Maru had assured her that both were still in the general area and didn't seem _too_ mad at Lilia and herself. But she would still watch her back, Kharg was vicious when it came to pranks and Darc was vicious period. In fact as she reflected back on it, it seemed like a good idea to skip town for a couple months, maybe even a year. However long it took for them to forget.

As she turned around on her heel and started striding towards her house, a sudden sharp cracking sound from above caught her attention. She blinked and looked up just in time to catch sight of a tub of incredibly sticky goo as it was dropped on her head from the rooftops. Thankfully the tub was made of some strange, lightweight material that Tatjana had invented (she called it plastic) and not wood, or Paulette would've been knocked unconscious.

"Kharg!!" She shrieked, tossing the tub off her head and wiping the goo from her eyes as she glared up at the smirking figure on the roof. Kharg waved cheerily at her and stepped back from the edge, disappearing from her view. Her face wrinkled up in a frown as she opened her mouth to screech at him, but before she could even get a word out of her mouth, Darc overturned a tub full of feathers and leaves on top of her.

This tub, unlike Kharg's, was actually was made of wood. Paulette crumpled to the ground seconds after it impacted, gaining a rather large bump on her skull. However, it wasn't anything serious, a good dose of herbs would fix her right up.

The streets of Yewbell echoed with the raucous laughter of a pair of mischievous twins who had finally learned to get along.

----

TBC

----

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Anyways, requests will be written, reviews would be loved.


	10. Revenge: Lilia

Disclaimer: If I owned Arc the Lad: TOS Darc and Kharg would've gotten along much better...

AN: I split this request into two drabbles, simply because it amuses me... and I spent four class periods in English writing them... It's the only class I have writing time in... College sucks.

Warnings: General.

----

Challenge: Revenge: Lilia from **Elf Wench1**

Setting: Yewbell, after game.

----

Lilia froze mid step, feeling a cold chill run down her spine as malicious laughter echoed throughout Yewbell. The combined voices were easily recognized as Kharg and Darc's, though many people stopped and attempted to clean out their ears, trying to make sure that they were really hearing what they thought they were hearing. Usually when they laughed like that, one was laughing at the other's misfortune. She couldn't possibly imagine what would have both laughing like that at the same time.

Whatever they were laughing at, did not bode well to her. She still remembered the look of rage on Darc's face as she snapped picture after picture of him and Kharg in dresses as they ran away. She shivered and decided to make herself scarce before something unfortunate happened to her.

The laughter ceased as she hurried down the street, wishing she hadn't worn such bright colors that made her stand apart from the drab and dully-dressed crowd. However, it was a tradition in her village to be garbed in such and she was the last alive, abandoning tradition would be like abandoning her mother. Even her father had kept the tradition, though she hadn't recognized it until those last few moments.

So distracted was she in her flight that she did not notice the man standing in front of her until she barreled straight into his chest. Looking up, she saw the very eyes she had feared to see. Kharg smiled warmly.

"Lilia, we were just looking for you." He said, light dancing in his eyes. Lilia shivered, a dark feeling passing through her. Kharg glanced over her shoulder, smile changing to a wide-mouthed grin. "Weren't we, Darc?"

"Yes, we were." Darc's deep rumble came from behind her as he closed the distance between them. Kharg at her front and Darc at her back, as she saw it she only had two options, a.) She could try to run and be captured by the brothers' superior speed and skill or b.) She could go along quietly and quite possibly suffer an indignity that would stay with her for the rest of her life... Much like the dress incident would stick to Kharg and Darc, though Kharg more so than Darc.

Seems that the event had called Kharg's gender (which had already been under question by Choco) into debate. It seems that a few of the more closed-minded members of the town believed that only women could wear dresses and look good and since Kharg looked good in a dress... Now a few of the younger men in the town (ranging between a bit younger than Kharg to seven years older) were all campaigning for the blonde's attention, some to the point of stalking him and serenading him as he walked down the street.

Needless to say, Kharg was not pleased by this turn of events and Darc, while finding it absolutely hilarious, was still not pleased about being shoved into women's clothing. Meaning that, Lilia really shouldn't have been so surprised when the pair ambushed her in the street, though she had never imagined that they would actually work together for something that wasn't life-threatening.

"Well?" Darc growled, irritated by the delay as Kharg, ever the gentleman, waited for Lilia to come out of her daze and realize what was going on. Though it may have been more for the sadistic pleasure of seeing the look on her face when she realized that there was no escape than actual politeness.

Both brothers took a step back as Lilia decided to go with secret option c.) fainting. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she collapsed in the middle of the street. The pair exchanged looks.

"Now what do we do?" Darc asked, most of their plan for revenge on Lilia required her to actually be awake for most of it, it being more psychological than physical. Kharg grinned evilly, pulling several colorful jars out of his pocket. Darc recognized them as the jars of make-up Lilia and Paulette had left at their house after the incident.

Darc raised an eyebrow, wondering if there was some truth in the rumor. "Why were you carrying that around?" Kharg looked at him scornfully, acting as though it was complete normal for him to be carrying cosmetics around.

"Just in case of an incident like this." Kharg said, kneeling beside Lilia as he pulled out a brush and proceeded to paint her face like something he had once seen in a book in Peisus Library. The book had called it a 'clown's make-up' or something really similar.

Kharg was kind of disturbed when he realized that the make-up matched her attire, but in his mind, that just made it a thousand times worse. Darc was satisfied that they had retrieved the photos and the negatives, though he would later discover that Delma had plastered a copy of it above his throne in Orcoth.

When Lilia awoke, she was surprised to find that she was lying in the street, with her village's traditional face-paint plastered across her face. She was touched that Kharg and Darc would do such a thing, though it was completely by accident and meant to ridicule.

The children loved her new look, though the adults found it rather creepy. She wore it for a day, and then washed it off, the paint only being used for special occasions.

----

TBC

----

I think my writing style has changed again...

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Anyways, requests will be written, reviews would be loved.


	11. Revenge: Lilia2

Disclaimer: If I owned Arc the Lad: TOS Darc and Kharg would've gotten along much better...

AN: I _thought_ I would have enough time to write up all my updates during the holiday break, but sadly my father came to visit and has stayed for an entire month. Needless to say, I'm not too happy writing with someone hanging over my shoulder, even if it isn't smut/yaoi. So now that I'm back at college and with a lighter load, I will be doing my best to make up for what I missed.

Warnings: General.

----

Challenge: Revenge: Lilia 2 from **Elf Wench1**

Setting: Yewbell, after game.

----

"Don't you think... this is a little extreme?" Kharg said, looking at his brother as they prepared for Lilia's arrival. He was a little unsure of this, but since their last attempt apparently had no effect... In addition, those blasted men had yet to leave him alone, it seemed that they were forced to go through with their plan. Darc growled, shaking his head as he glared at his brother.

"She sent those pictures to Delma..." He snarled, trying to convey the true horror of that action. Kharg stared at him, wondering what the big deal was. _He _was being pursued by every young male in the area and Darc was whining over a little thing like Lilia sending pictures to someone on another continent.

"...Who decided to plaster a big copy of it over my throne." Darc finished, crimson eyes flashing dangerously. Kharg blinked, then started to snicker. Darc glared at him and huffed, redirecting his gaze to the trail of food (apples and bananas) that lead from the trap in the center of the room to out the door.

"Are you sure this will work?" He asked, still skeptical that someone who had traveled with his brother for so long could fall for such a simple trick. Kharg sighed and nodded his head, just as Maru came in through the door, gobbling up the fruit just as fast as he could and walking straight into the trap. Kharg sighed again as Maru began to yell.

"You know, if he wasn't the one who started this whole mess, and if she hadn't taken those pictures, I would probably feel bad about this..." Kharg said, pulling a pair of handcuffs out and twirling them around his finger as he walked over to the couch.

He smirked down at Lilia who was sprawled across the couch, unconscious due to an earlier encounter with an enraged Darc. Leaning down , he clicked one of the cuffs around her wrist and then leaned over a bit, catching one of Maru's flailing arms and closing the other half around it. Making sure it was securely on both wrists, he nodded to Darc, who let Maru escape. Yelping and shrieking about evil twins, Maru ran down the street, dragging a half-awake Lilia behind him.

Smiling evilly, Kharg turned to Darc. "You remember where you set the keys right?" Darc looked at him, confused.

"What keys?"

And so Lilia was doomed to spend the rest of her days chained to Maru... Or at least until someone took pity on her and called a blacksmith. I wouldn't count on that happening anytime soon.

----

TBC

----

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

I'm planning a major update next weekend (when my father is expected to leave and I will be free to write as much as I wish). But I'm not making any promises, since I don't know when he will be gone.

Next update will include pranking nearly ever single character in Yewbell (and a few that aren't) courtesy of **StormShark.**

And remember, reviews would be loved, requests will be written.


	12. Pranking: Kharg & Yewbell

Disclaimer: If I owned Arc the Lad: TOS Darc and Kharg would've gotten along much better...

AN: So... I was in class... and this is the only prompt I could remember out of all my drabble fics. Updates will be coming this weekend, I don't have anything planned (I have an active social life outside of fanfiction) and as far as I know, I'm not being kidnapped.

Warnings: General.

----

Challenge: Kharg and Darc prank the world: The People of Yewbell from **StormShark**

Setting: Yewbell (obviously), after game.

----

Darc had wanted their next target to be Delma, but Kharg had refused to leave Yewbell until the... _mess_ with the villagers had been resolved. When Darc had kindly suggested that Kharg leave the mess to Paulette like he usually would, the blonde had not-so-kindly demanded that Darc jump out the nearest window. Which he had, because they were on a ground floor at the time and it disturbed the villagers when he did stuff like that. With the mood Paulette was in now, incredibly bitchy because the boys had ruined her favorite outfit, she would only make it worse. Such marrying Kharg off to the highest bidder once he returned.

And short of pulling Kharg's pants down in front of the entire town, which Kharg had forbidden, Darc did not have any idea of how to make the villagers stop thinking the blonde was female. Kharg had made it quite clear that if Darc had even thought of pulling his shorts down, there would be hell to pay. He had also mentioned that he had another pair of handcuffs and Maru and Lilia both had another arm free, so Darc had decided it would be best to stay outside. Somehow the blonde always knew what he was thinking; he was kind of scary like that.

However, the mind-reading thing did go both ways. Though he would rather kill himself than admit it, leaving the village to wreak havoc on Orcoth was not the only reason Darc wanted to fix this situation. It was messing with Kharg's mind so badly that the blonde had a permanent headache, which in turn gave Darc a headache just by being around him. Therefore, for the sake of his head, which was the reason he was going to give if anyone asked, he was going to fix this.

Even if he did end up pulling Kharg's pants down and his brother decided to visit his vengeance upon him.

Darc sighed, strolling through Yewbell as he considered his options. He came to a stop upon hearing an angry shout, head turning to spot Choco and Maru (with Lilia on his arm, whom looked as though her head was about to explode from the nonsense) engaged in a familiar argument. Darc's lips curved upward in a rare smile, ignoring the human villagers as they shuddered and leapt away from him, wondering who was going to be pranked next.

He stalked towards the pair (trio really, but he was currently ignoring Lilia) and offered a way for them to finally solve their quarrel. All they had to do was one simple, little thing.

Thirty-seven minutes later found Kharg staring at the door, wondering when Darc would be back and if he had thought of a way to end this idiocy yet. He could vaguely feel that Darc was pleased and the last time Darc had been pleased, Maru had ended up stuck headfirst in a well. So it was for the sake of the villagers that he set out to find his twin before whatever he was planning was unleashed.

He didn't even get down the stairs leading to the main part of the town before he was attacked by Maru, Choco and by proxy, Lilia. He blinked, voice coming out in a squeak as his belt was removed and his shorts (and boxers) were tugged down.

Maru's triumphant shout rang throughout Yewbell.

"HA! Kharg is a boy..."

The villagers were scarred for life, especially those fine, manly young men who had been chasing the former prince. Kharg had been torn between mortification and pleased; while Darc thought the mental scarring of the villagers was a nice trade for the renewal of belief in Kharg's masculinity and the lack of a headache.

Kharg never did find out that Darc was involved, simply writing off Maru and Choco's behavior as their regular stupidity. For which Darc was very, very glad, because Kharg may have been (mostly) human, but there were times when he was scary beyond all reason.

----

TBC

----

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing , I appreciate it.

Amusing Typos: When typing the line 'any idea of how to make the villagers stop thinking the blonde was female' for the first time, I accidentally put male instead of female. Don't know if that's good or bad for Kharg though. Don't get me wrong, I love Kharg to death, but some of the things he says and does just make me go 'O.o Kharg? What the hell are you doing?'.


	13. Pranking:Orcoth & Delma

Disclaimer: If I owned Arc the Lad: TOS Darc and Kharg would've gotten along much better

AN: And Arc the Lad update time comes around again. Lucky you.

Warnings: General.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: Kharg and Darc prank the world: The People of Orcoth from **StormShark**

Setting: Orcoth (obviously), after game.

0x0x0x0x0x0

It was only after Darc had gone through the trouble of actually getting Kharg on the Pyron (it involved sleeping pills and duct-tape) and flying off that he realized that he did not have a plan of attack for dealing with Delma. He couldn't use the same tactics they had used on the other two women, and pulling Kharg's shorts down in front of her was out of the question, not only would Kharg chop him into little bitty pieces and feed him to Maru, but Delma wouldn't even bat an eye at any of it, having seen worse things than Kharg without pants.

How does one punish a Deimos without harming them? Kharg refused to allow any of their punishments (he called them pranks) to do any lasting damage, with the exception of Lilia of course, but she deserved it.

Darc pondered on this all throughout the flight, the landing, and the walk to Orcoth. Kharg was beginning to get slightly unnerved by the silence and the swirling lights and pretty colors. He was never, ever going to take a drink from Darc again.

Especially when he knew it was laced with something.

They stopped at the ruins of a church before they actually arrived in Orcoth, Darc pacing and muttering something in front of a pile of stones gathered in front of the remains of the door as though he expected them to answer him. Not understanding the significance of the stones or the placement, Kharg thought his brother was losing his mind. Perhaps he accidentally drugged himself along with Kharg? The blonde was still seeing pretty colors.

No answer came from the stones, as expected, and Darc stomped off in a snit, leaving Kharg to stagger after him. During this time Kharg made the acquaintance of three trees, four bushes, two rocks and the ground, at least eight times, before the medicine (or whatever the hell Darc had given him) wore off and he could act like a normal person again. This involved picking a lot of twigs, leaves, and sticks out of his hair and wondering where his ribbon had disappeared to.

Orcoth...was not what Kharg expected. It reminded him more of a ruin of a human city than a Deimos stronghold. In addition, the Orcon were almost... pleasant, compared to the Drakyr. Therefore, while Darc went off somewhere to sulk, Kharg got to know the inhabitants.

This involved a lot of screaming, shouting and somehow, Kharg ended up fighting in the arena. He had currently acquired the impressive amount of 312 wins, 0 losses. He had beat every single inhabitant, with the exception of the children, and Gorma, at least twice.

This included Delma, whom he had beaten 23 times and still counting. She was madder than Paulette when they had dumped that gunk over her head, still disbelieving that a human, even if said human really was half-Deimos and Darc's twin brother to boot, could beat her at anything. So even though she had lost more than a few times, most of these in an incredibly embarrassing manner, she kept rushing at Kharg who kept deflecting the attack and dumping her on her ass in the same move.

Needless to say, when Darc finally wondered where Kharg had got to and wandered into the arena and caught sight of this, he was very pleased. After hearing it was at least the fortieth time Kharg had done it, he was practically glowing.

His revenge had been better than anything he could've thought up, and he didn't have to do anything except drag Kharg to his hometown. Revenge was sweet, revenge through your brother, who really didn't know he was doing anything except having the time of his life, was even sweeter.

Now he knew what to do when Delma got too big for her loincloth.

0x0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.


	14. Pranking: Cathena

Disclaimer: If I owned Arc the Lad: TOS Darc and Kharg would've gotten along much better...

AN: Ever noticed that Kharg's words and actions don't match all that often? This is my theory behind this.

Warnings: General.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: Kharg and Darc prank the world: The World Alliance from **StormShark**

Setting: The remains of Cathena, after game.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Due to his appearance, most people were convinced that Darc was the darker of the two twins and therefore the most dangerous, but any who spent a prolonged amount of time in the presence of both knew that Kharg was the one to watch out for.

Darc was fairly straightforward in both action and thought. He almost always meant what he said, unless it concerned emotions that he classified as 'weak' and there was never any doubt of whether he disliked you or not.

Kharg, however, was more of a mystery. He had been raised as Prince of his country and knew how to manipulate both people and the situation to his advantage. He often said one thing and meant another, or said one thing and turned around and did the complete opposite of what he said. It was hard to tell with Kharg whether or not he liked you, because he was quite capable of ripping your heart out and smiling sweetly at you at the same time.

If Kharg had been any less devoted to his people and his country, he would've been a terrifying man. However, as he was, he was terrifying enough as is. Even Darc thought twice about annoying him because when he got riled up, he was a vindictive little snot who wouldn't stop torturing you until he was satisfied with your pain. Not just physical pain, no, Kharg was well aware of the power of words and knew how to hurt you the worst without even unsheathing his sword.

Which is why no one was surprised when Kharg was dragged up before the World Alliance for supposed 'war crimes' and walked out scot-free with an appointment to the council not only for himself, but for his brother and the majority of the Deimos nations. Not to mention that he left most of the Delegates in tears, the guards in awe and his brother was slightly pissed off because he was made to do more work.

His mother would've been proud.

0x0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews would be loved, Requests will be written.


	15. Palm Tree

Disclaimer: If I owned Arc the Lad: TOS Darc and Kharg would've gotten along much better

AN: Since the pranking the world thing was getting kind of old, I asked a friend of mine to give me a few prompts.

Warnings: General.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: Molestation of palm trees and an awkward moment. Thank you **Chibi Envy Chan**

Setting: Cragh Island, after game.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Kharg stopped and stared at his brother, eyes widening as he watched Darc's rhythmic movements. "Darc..." He paused, closing his eyes as he tried to decide whether or not he should ask. "...What are you doing?"

Darc blinked and looked over his shoulder at the blonde, red eyes confused as his reaching fingers brushed the husk of the coconuts hanging above him. "I'm climbing a tree... What does it look like I'm doing?"

Kharg flushed, and he stuttered. "It, well... It looks like..." He paused, trying to think of a way to phrase this so Darc would understand. "It looks like you're humping the tree." He spat out in a rush, not looking at the other. Darc blinked.

"Oh," He said, looking more confused than ever.

Silence.

"What does humping mean?"

It was times like this that made Kharg wish he had 'accidentally' killed his brother during the war.

0x0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews will be loved, Requests will be written.


	16. Advice

Disclaimer: If I owned Arc the Lad: TOS Darc and Kharg would've gotten along much better

AN: Writer's block, family issues, followed by a death and a name change. Sorry for the delay.

Warnings: General.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: The worst person to go to for advice on love and the mayhem that follows. Thank you **Chibi Envy Chan**

Setting: Yewbell, after game.

0x0x0x0x0x0

There were days when Kharg really felt like beating his head against the wall until he fell unconscious. This was one of those days.

It seemed that the combined force of Maru and Lilia, who had yet to remove the handcuffs due to Darc losing the key and the village blacksmith running away whenever he saw Maru, also known as Marilia for some reason, had started a rather profitable business in Yewbell. While normally anything new in Yewbell was a source for celebration, this was rather... annoying for anyone with a single scrap of sanity remaining.

In the weeks Kharg had been gone, gallivanting around the world with his brother, Maru and Lilia had risen to almost pop-star status among the simple villagers of Yewbell. Why? Because if you were a teenager driven by basic urges -such as hormones or food- and you wanted to attract another teenager driven by basic urges -again, food or sex-, Marilia was the best person(s) to go to for advice.

Kharg had left a small traditional village in which all the women wore ankle-length skirts, the length of their shirtsleeves depended on the weather, and all the men wore trousers no higher than the knee and no lower than the ankle and almost always wore a shirt. He came back to a village where all the older –and married- folk were stubbornly sticking to tradition while the young women of the village –ranging from ages 20-8- were either clad in extremely short skirts which almost barely covered their panties with a scrap of fabric covering their breasts, or they were covered from head to toe in extremely gauzy, translucent fabric. Kharg had yet to figure out which attire he had found more appalling, because both left nothing to the imagination.

The men's fashion was worse, hardly any man under 25 wore a shirt, and if they did, it was made of some clingy fabric so tight they might as well not be wearing one, and Kharg had yet to see any male his age not wearing a pair of pants (or extremely short-shorts) that were tight enough to cut off circulation. It seemed that the youth of both genders were determined to show off their bodies, and cooking skills, Kharg had received an extremely large amount of food gifts since his return, from both genders.

Kharg could deal with the fashion -after all he had spent a large amount of time in Milmarnia, where wearing clothing was considered odd, or a sign of nobility-, he could deal with the food, even if most of it was badly cooked and barely edible, but what he could not deal with was the constant complaints about being cold, or the extreme unattractiveness of the neighbor's fat child who insisted on following the current clothing trend.

If you were cold, put on more clothes; and while you couldn't do anything about what the other people were wearing, you could 'arrange' for all of their 'trendy' clothes to suddenly go missing in the night.

Sometimes Kharg thought the entirety of Yewbell was lacking in common sense.

0x0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews will be loved, Requests will be written.


	17. Forced Friendship

Disclaimer: If I owned Arc the Lad: TOS Darc and Kharg would've gotten along much better.

AN: Reminder to self: Need more prompts.

Warnings: General.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: Two sworn enemies having to pretend to be buddies or something bad is going to happen to them. Thank you **Chibi Envy Chan**

Setting: Yewbell, after game.

0x0x0x0x0x0

It was well known that Volk and Paulette, even with the current truce, could not stand to be in the same room as the other without attempting violent acts on the other party. It was also well known that Paulette, even though Kharg was currently not speaking with her, was the second closest friend –third, if you counted Darc, the first was Maru- the blonde had and that Volk was the closest thing Darc had to a friend –again, as long as you didn't count Kharg-. So out of the kindness of their hearts –read: extremely sadistic tendencies-, Kharg and Darc had decided to force them into getting along.

Since the half-deimos twins were so set on them getting along, Paulette and Volk were forced to come to an agreement. That agreement may have been to run whenever they saw the blonde, or the brunette, but it was one small step towards getting along... And surviving.

0x0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews will be loved, Requests will be written.


	18. Laughter

Disclaimer: If I owned Arc the Lad: TOS Darc and Kharg would've gotten along much better.

AN: This was already posted on my new LJ and the only reason I'm posting here is to advertise a new writing community on LJ. (there are three in all and two are definitely not suitable for this fic)

Warnings: General.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: Laugh

Setting: Immediately after the destruction of the flying castle.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Darc couldn't remember the last time he had laughed as hard as he had when Kharg, newly returned from the Flying Castle, tripped over his own boots and landed headfirst into the water. Of course, as soon as Kharg resurfaced, sputtering and hacking up a lung, the blonde dragged him into the water with him, which began a water fight to end all water fights and ended with Kharg getting ran over by a sea turtle.

Even Volk had to laugh when both brothers ran out of the water as though someone had spontaneously lit their shorts/kilt on fire.

0x0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews will be loved, Requests will be written.

**Stay tuned for a special service announcement:**

I'm currently part of a new community of Livejournal dedicated to bringing you all types of Arc the Lad fanworks, from fanfiction to fanart to icons and more. So if you'd like to see what's new in the fandom, and chatter with like minded people, come and check us out at: http : // community . livejournal . com / atl_tasogare / profile . Please keep in mind that we do lean heavily on the yaoi side of things, and watch what you read.


	19. King

Disclaimer: If I owned Arc the Lad: TOS Darc and Kharg would've gotten along much better...

AN: Lazy Chaos finally updates. These drabbles are the more tamer of the few Darc/Kharg ones I'm posting up on my LJ, which means, you like, you go check out the others.

Warnings: General.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: King

Setting: Yewbell, after game.

0x0x0x0x0x0

"Isn't that Darc? The Deimos King?" A traveler asked Kharg, directing stunned eyes to the roof of the defense commander's house. Kharg frowned at him, then glared at Darc, who had paused in repairing the hole he had put through the ceiling earlier. The half-deimos sneered down at them, making the newcomer yelp and jump back.

Kharg sighed. "Don't mind him. He's mostly tame."

0x0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews will be loved, Requests will be written.


	20. One

Disclaimer: If I owned Arc the Lad: TOS Darc and Kharg would've gotten along much better...

AN: Again, part of a drabble set.

Warnings: General.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: One

Setting: Yewbell, after game.

0x0x0x0x0x0

One morning Kharg made the mistake of walking into the kitchen while Darc was supposed to be cooking breakfast in there. He took one look at Darc's blood-covered hands, the equally stained walls, and the half-dead suskle squirrel lying in the sink, then turned around and walked away.

"It's surprising how much blood just one of those damn squirrels have in them." Darc growled at his retreating back, swiping his claws across the throat of the still twitching squirrel, somehow managing to get blood on the ceiling in the process.

0x0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews will be loved, Requests will be written.


	21. Gentle

Disclaimer: If I owned Arc the Lad: TOS Darc and Kharg would've gotten along much better...

AN: Yet another, part of that same drabble set. There will be 50 in all.

Warnings: General.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: Gentle.

Setting: Yewbell, after game.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Kharg brushed Darc's hair away from his forehead with surprising tenderness compared to the evil little grin adorning his face as he poured the awful tasting medicine down his brother's throat. Darc gagged, but obediently swallowed the liquid without so much as a whine, glaring at the human-wannabe with hate-filled eyes. Kharg just laughed.

"You know... Humans have this wonderful invention that keeps our legs from getting too cold when we have to wander about in the snow. They're called pants. Why don't you try wearing a pair next time you decide to make a visit to Dragon Bone Valley?"

Darc sighed and smacked Kharg in the face with his extra pillow.

0x0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews will be loved, Requests will be written.


	22. Dancing in the Rain

Disclaimer: If I owned Arc the Lad: TOS Darc and Kharg would've gotten along much better...

AN: Long time no update. It's taken a while to get my muse back, but now that he's here, he keeps kicking me. Note: I've claimed Kharg for Gaming_Muses on LJ, and Doomflower has Darc, which means weekly drabbles from us if you watch it, also entertaining dialogue –as my Kharg muse is secretly a disgruntled housewife armed with a ladle-

Warnings: General.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: Dancing in the rain.

Setting: Yewbell, after game.

0x0x0x0x0x0

"Kharg?" Darc blinked, peering out the window. It had been raining heavily for several hours now, the streets were flooded, everything was damp and muddy, and Kharg was standing right in the middle of it, twirling around and laughing. Personally, Darc didn't see what was so great about the rain. It made his clothes heavy and twice as likely to fall down about his ankles –thankfully, that had never happened while Kharg was paying attention-, and it was hard to move around in.

Kharg, however, didn't seem to be having much of a problem with it. Probably because he was actually wearing his belt today, which made it almost impossible to get his clothes off without ripping something –not that Darc knew this from personal experience-. However, he still had to wonder why the idiot was out in the rain, and laughing about it.

Darc eyed him warily through the thick glass, wondering distantly if he should grab a blanket and gently escort him back in the house –as Kharg had done for others countless times when they seemed to be on the verge of losing their minds-. He would admit that it was a rather.... beautiful sight, Kharg's normally bright clothes dulled by the rain as he danced, looking both sad and joyful at the same time, like their mother had when he first met her.

Unable to stop staring once he realized that this was a private moment, something that Kharg would never be willing to share with anyone else, including him, he watched, burning the image into his mind. The graceful movements accentuated by the flap of his wet garments, the almost sad laughter that issued whenever he missed a step or slipped, and the complex whirling and twirling that sometimes ended with him tripping or running into something, it was all something Darc would never forget.

He wondered if this was Kharg's way of mourning what he had lost.

0x0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews will be loved, Requests will be written.


	23. Closet

Disclaimer: If I owned Arc the Lad: TOS Darc and Kharg would've gotten along much better...

AN: Originally written for Gaming_Muses

Warnings: General.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: Closet

Setting: Yewbell, after game.

0x0x0x0x0x0

_Thump!!_

Kharg almost jumped out of his skin as something in his closet decided to make its presence known. He stared at the door wondering what in the hell was going on. Was someone in there? Or was it his childhood fear come to life?

_Thump!!_

Kharg gulped, backing away nervously as a muffled yell filtered through the closet door. As a child, he had always been afraid that a monster lived in his closet and ate his undergarments, even though his mother had made repeated attempts to convince him otherwise. That fear had carried on even after his mother was gone, and continued to plague him at the oddest of moments. Like now, when he was alone in the house, and he was inclined to agree with it. After all, if magic and dragons could exist, then who is to say that closet monsters cannot?

_Thump!!_

Taking a deep breath, he reached for the hilt of his sword, reminding himself that if he could take down three dragons by himself and escape unscathed then he can take down a run-of-the-mill closet monster. He edged closer to the door, and reached for the knob, jerking it open just as the 'monster' slammed itself against it.

_Thump!!- _"OW!!"

"Darc?" Kharg asked incredulously, staring at his brother, who had just fallen out of the closet. "What the hell were you doing in my closet?"

0x0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews will be loved, Requests will be written.


	24. Leaves

Disclaimer: If I owned Arc the Lad: TOS Darc and Kharg would've gotten along much better...

AN: Originally written for Gaming_Muses

Warnings: General.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Challenge: leaves

Setting: Yewbell, after game.

0x0x0x0x0x0

"What on earth were you thinking?" Kharg, commander of Yewbell's Defense Corps, demanded, glaring down at the little ruffians who had disturbed his sleep. He looked quite threatening, even when clad only in a pair of thin sleeping pants with twigs, and leaves tangled in his long hair. The village children, and Maru, had thought that play fighting around the tree right outside his bedroom window while he was sleeping was a positively great idea. Kharg disagreed, and ended up jumping out the window after them, much to the amusement of those that were awake and about. It was still rather early in the morning, and only those who had places to be found about, with the exception of the children, who, like all good mischief-makers, were always awake when you wanted them to be asleep.

Maru glanced down, muttering something under his breath. Kharg leaned forward to catch it, but before his ears could pick it up one of the children jabbed Maru in the ribs with an elbow, sending a fearful glance in Kharg's direction. This hadn't been the first time he'd had to chase them out of his tree, his yard, his house and, in one memorable occasion, his closet, though it was the first time Maru had been involved. They were used to getting lectured and punished by both Lady Nafia and Lord Kharg, and it was always a hundred times worse if they made sarcastic comments. None of the adults, even their parents, would help them when it came to standing against the –former- royal family, which is why they had learned to keep their mouths shut and accept their punishments. Maru had no such experience and was obviously under the illusion that Lord Kharg would take pity on him because they were companions. The children, however, were very well aware that Kharg was a fair and gracious leader, meaning that they all would get an equally grueling punishment for waking him up, no matter what their status, or relation to him was.

"Well?" Kharg asked, tapping a bare foot against the stones of the streets, waiting impatiently for an answer. He was getting angrier by the minute, which meant they had better answer before he started lecturing and woke their parents up, who in turn would lay another punishment on top of Lord Kharg's. None of them wanted that, except for maybe Maru, but they didn't want to be the one who answered either.

"Did you know you look like a girl when you do that?" Kharg's twin brother, Darc volunteered from the other side of the street. Kharg's head whipped around to glare at the darker male, snarling. Darc laughed loudly then yelped as the rock thrown by his brother connected with his head. With a smirk, the defense commander turned back to the snickering children, prepared to give them the worst punishment of their young lives.

0x0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Reviews will be loved, Requests will be written.


End file.
